Hidden Emerald Dimension
This is an article about The Hidden Emerald Dimension, a location created by Rosie the Echidna. Overview of Area The Hidden Emerald Dimension is a mysterious subworld of pure energy, deep within Mobius, which provides the planet with energy, allowing the Power Rings and Chaos Emeralds to exist. Legend dictates that it was created by an omnipotent jade Chinese dragon called the Elder Dragon, who filled an empty void, within Mobius, with a special power, giving birth to the dimension and filling it and the rest of the planet with great power. However, the appearance of the dimension is different to that of the rest of the world. The colors of the sky and grass are inverted and almost every aspect of the area can fill one with energy. Even the tree leaves, which are plump and edible, can rehydrate and energize someone. This eventually resulted in the birth of a unique group of organisms, within the dimension, called HED Mobians. Consequently, Mobians who somehow enter this modified void, most likely from the aid of a HED Being, can feel their bodies being altered by the mysterious energy, making them more like a HED Mobian themselves. Culture The entire dimension live under a culture in which all individuals take part in training under at least one style of martial arts, resulting in almost all HED Beings becoming warriors and fighters. Nearly all of their customs revolve around martial arts, from forging friendships to marriage, etc. More importantly, HED Mobians usually work to achieve their True Potential, in order grow as warriors and as Mobians. The most respected HED Mobians are usually the strongest and most skilled martial artists whose power is known to the public through spectated sparring matches. Main Territories Forest Terriorty The is section lies at the center of the Hidden Emerald Dimension and is home to the world's most skilled martial artists and many ninja and warrior tribes. It is a colossal taiga, composed of three different forest areas. It holds the biggest amount and variety of trees and is also the resting place of the Elder Emerald, the dimension's most noticeable relic of the Elder Dragon. The Forest Territory is usually the main place for HED Mobians to go for advanced martial arts training and fighting tournaments. * Territory Capital - The capital of this territory is Aura Town, which lies within Aura Forest and is the closest to the Elder Emerald altar. * Leadership System - Each section of Forest Territory is under the rule of a Royal Magistrate, chosen by the residents, who administers the laws of their assigned forest and is responsible for keeping the citizens safe from outside threats and dealing judgment upon criminals. Dragon Canyon This section lies on the east-most side of the Hidden Emerald Dimension and is known for its many dragon and reptilian mobians, as well as its high-altitude civilization areas. It is an enormous canyon area, standing on the edge of the Emerald Sea, which houses residents on the cliffs the make up the territory. It connects to the Crystal Haven territory, via the Yoshi Desert. * Territory Capital - The capital of this territory is the Pyron Kingdom, which lies on the northmost cliff of the canyon. * Leadership System - The entire canyon is divided into seven kingdoms under a Constitutional Monarchy, each with its own Winged Regal Dragon as the king or queen of the area. The monarch of the Pyron Kingdom, lying in the northern part of the canyon, on the highest cliff, is in charge of keeping the other kingdoms in check. Crystal Haven This section lies on the west-most side of the Hidden Emerald Dimension. It is a cold, tundra area, which is known for many great auroras and is the resting place of the Jade Mountains, the supposed resting place of the Elder Dragon itself. It connects with Dragon Canyon, via the Gale Tundra. It is the smallest territory of the dimension. * Territory Capital - The capital of this territory is Starlit City, located in the southernmost part of the Snowy Coast. * Leadership System - The territory maintains a Constitutional Republic, in which elected officials administrate the laws of each area, with a President keeping the whole territory in check with laws to protect individual rights and keep corrupt laws, from lower-ranking officials, abusing those said rights. Map Legend * Light Green: Aura Forest Trees * Red: Ruby Forest Trees * Orange: Senshi Forest Trees * Gray: Canyon Trees * Brown: Arid Trees * Green: Water * Yellow: Canyon * Pink: Sand/Desert * Light Blue: Plain/Grassland * Blue: Frigid Trees * Purple: Starlight Trees * Yellow-Green: Tundra * Dark Green/Jade: Mountains Category:Locations Category:Zones/Dimensions/Universes